Movie night
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu and gang is staying at hotel after a mission. Suddenly Erza suggests to watch a horror movie.. You can imagine the rest.. A very angry Natsu, scared Lucy and devil's spawn Gray.. Enjoy.. Rating for language..


_**I don't own and never will because Mashima sensei owns it.**_

Did she regret?

Maybe yes..

Let's talk from start, what actually happened one hour ago.

Everyone was resting in a hotel after a successful mission of defending a village from giant monsters. They were playing games and after that they decided to watch some movies.

Erza knew Lucy hated horror movies. So being a devil she challenged Lucy to pick one horror movie as she suggested five. Lucy has no idea which was less haunted.

Natsu was getting cola and popcorn for binge watching tonight, so her only help was gone. She had looked into Gray's direction for help and he pointed for the third one.

So here they were watching '_**The Texas chainsaw masscare'.**_"Good choice." Erza smiled at her. Lucy just laughed nervously. She knew it wasn't going well.

"What's going on guys?" Natsu asked as he threw chips packs at Gray who caught it. Resting other things on the table he plopped down next to Lucy.

"We decided to watch a movie that Lucy chose." Erza chirped as she put the movie and turned to hit play.

" Really?" Natsu doubts about the movie choice.

Did not she hated horror movies?

Gray shut off the room lights, so the room was black. The only light was coming from the TV in front of them.

Erza was enjoying the scene as the leatherface was about to start the slaughter. Lucy was shaking with fear. She hated it this was worse than any ghost movie.

Natsu felt she was trying to be tough and fearless but he can sense her fear. He scooted closer to her and laying his hand down next to her. He slowly interlocked his fingers with her. But to his surprise Lucy snuggled into his side.

Blush covered his face. He felt fire burning inside him. He can bet it was more fierce than anything. He looked at her if she was feeling same as him. But to his disappointment her eyes were glued to screen where victims were at gas station. Suddenly the scene came when they found furniture made from bones.

"Lucy imagine if this hotel used bones to make furnitures?" Erza teased her.

"W-What?" Lucy felt cold shiver ran into her body. she felt warmth next to her. It was completely different from what she was feeling.

Suddenly she felt relieved and relaxed. It was Natsu's warmth. Her arms were wrapped around him and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Luce?" his soft voice reached her ears. She knew Natsu was shy whenever they are in public. But he didn't left any moment to show her his dedication and love.

He bend down and kissed her forehead. His slightly warm palm running on her back to keep her warm.

Wave of desire stirring inside her. He did not know what she was feeling right now. Lucy was breathing on instinct. She had no control over her actions. Her eyes maybe looking at screen but her mind mind was focused on the every burning touch where his fingers were running constantly.

She hated Gray for coxing her into watching this movie. She couldn't offend Erza for her own safety reasons.

Erza was just enjoying the popcorn while giving side looks to the most amazing couple.

Natsu was glaring at Gray because he didn't helped Lucy in his absence. He reminded himself to beat Gray for this later.

Lucy screams when suddenly chainsaw guy started chasing them. The music got louder as the actress walked closer to the killer. Lucy was focused on TV but Natsu didn't looked away from her. Her every emotion was like a gift to him. Even it was a fear caused by some stupid movie. He still wants to be with her.

His hand was rubbing on Lucy's arm and he kept assuring her with sweet talks which was only audible to her ears.

Lucy really had never seen any horror movie this long. So she was engrossed that she wasn't paying enough attention to understand what he was saying. it was somewhere along the lines of "it's just a movie Luce. It's just a movie don't be afraid you got me. I'll burn anything if it comes up to you." It wasn't just a movie. It was the single most amazing movie in the world.

Right?

Who in the world thought that she would have been enjoying while barely breathing due to fear. But she kept watching.

The actress screamed as the killer came out of his hiding space with a Chainsaw. Lucy literally jumped and nearly fell but Natsu grabbed her and put her in his lap securely. She was in his arms she opened his jacket and top buttons of his shirt and hid her face in his chest. Her arms were now around his neck with her head buried into his chest as her screams and the killer's chainsaw echoed through the surround sound.

Erza was now looking at them with a smirk while munching on chips. How can she ignore this romantic moment. Even Natsu really felt shy about public display but Lucy was his first priority.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her. He need to stop this damn movie, pushing Lucy tighter to his chest. "Gray," his chest vibrated under her touch , "find another movie. This is scaring Luce."

"NO! I chose it so I'm watching this Natsu." Lucy said when she looked at the screen it was a guy being slaughter under chainsaw. Lucy screamed pulling her face from Natsu's chest. "I'm fine! It was just that one part. I promise that I won't get that scared again."

The TV glowed on Natsu's face making his skin look like a porcelain doll. His lips were pursed and he was staring at her.

Lucy tried to mask her fears and manipulate her face so that she could convince him that she was brave enough to handle the rest of the horror movie, even though they both knew that it would probably give her nightmares for the rest of the week.week. But he would embrace her whole night then.

"Fine." Natsu finally sighed. "But I don't like it."

"I know baby you don't."Lucy kisses his cheek which were pink. Lucy sighed as she turned her attention back to the TV.

The cops were tracing about the missing people. Lucy sighed. Natsu nuzzled her side." You OK Luce?".

His breath hitting her neck and lips barely touching but she can feel the touch.

Lucy nodded not really paying attention to the TV. It was too distracting when a hot dragon slayer is literally making out with you without doing anything.

"I think this is the first time I've seen Natsu like this swirling. Don't you agree Erza. I mean just look at him look like a horny rabbit." Gray called from the side of the room.

Lucy felt his body tensed underneath her. She bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. Gray had somehow managed to make Natsu angry like always. She kissed his chest.

" Don't pay attention to him." she palmed his cheek and turned his face in her direction because he was glaring at Gray. Erza was literally dying at the scene.

"Hey Lucy, if anything starts poking you, you let us know." Gray couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Gray you fuckin Ice princess!" Natsu growled, his fist burning into fire and he threw a fireball at him.

Erza stood and scowled at Gray. He was now torturing poor love birds. "That's enough."

But the damage was already done. Natsu was angry and Lucy was blushing. Her face was red and she was trying, with little success, not to laugh.

Lucy felt Natsu tried to stand up to have fight with Gray. She immediately put her hands around his torso and pushed her face against Natsu's neck. Her whole body was shaking with laughter.

"Luce? Let me go and rip this popsicle in half." his voice rumbling in her ear.

"Well my work here is done." Gray announced. The couch squeaked as he got to his feet. "Have fun watching the rest of the movie Lucy."

"I need rest too." Erza nodded and left awkwardly.

In the middle of the movie the couple survived and they were at some kind of hotel right now.

"I told you I wasn't going to get scared." Lucy whispered as she wrapped her hands around his neck and playing with his soft pink hairs. She can feel his body heet seeping through her clothes.

He ran his fingers through her hair and placed a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder " I knew from start you are brave and beautiful." He reminded Lucy giving her another kiss on right cheek.

"I know darling." Lucy has mischief in her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen. Suddenly from the group of a teenagers, one of the female teenager was in the same room as the killer. Her hands were strapped above her head and the killer was holding a chainsaw to her throat and started chopping her like a lamb. The girl was bleeding and screaming as he killed her.

Lucy bit her lip and rested her head on Natsu's chest. His body had stiffened and he wrapped his arms securely around her.

Even she tried to be brave still she was fighting the urge to cry. She didn't think this part was necessary to the movie. The creators just wanted to see how far they could go without getting production cut off.

Lucy waited for Natsu to tease her about getting scared but instead he continued to hold Lucy as victims were dead, the killer escaped to get other people who were running away.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu whispered in her ear. "And I would never let anything like that happen to you.This is just some shitty fiction movie. Ok babe?"

Lucy knew he was dying to burn and destroy the television. She knew it already that he would never let anyone hurt her like that but it was still nice hearing it from him. His hand cupped her and his free hand grabbed her chin and turned her head so she would look at him. His face was hard but his eyes were softer, almost like he was retraining himself.

"Lucy we can stop if you want ok," Natsu's voice was stern, "I can do anything but I hate seeing you scared of anything."

"I know." she whispered.

Natsu leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Lucy. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She expected him to pull away gently, like he always did in public places, but he continued to push her closer, his kiss becoming more desperate. He wasn't sure but she think Natsu was trying to make sure she wasn't alone.

He turned his head to the side and pressed his lips on her again. The sound of screams and a chainsaw was coming from the surround sound but it didn't scare her anymore.

Suddenly they were tangled in a hot mess as Lucy unbuttoned his shirt and he slipped her top. They were kissing hotly with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Lucy was on cloud nine and nothing could bother her anymore.

His hands reached for her skirt. When she realized they were still in living room.

"Natsu no. Stop it." she nearly laughed at his confused and dazed face. He blinked few times. Lucy reached out and punch his cheeks.

"You are freaking adorable." she kissed his lips softly.

Natsu pulled away and gave Lucy a light kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and took a small sigh. The sound of the chainsaw was louder than it had ever gotten. Its main focus was coming from the speakers behind the couch. When Natsu let go of her chin, Lucy looked behind her at the screen just out of curiosity.

There was a white mask staring at her.

Her jaw dropped and her breath was catching in her throat. She was trying to breathe which instead made her hyperventilate. The masked killer lifted up his chainsaw, effortlessly, as he turned to his head to the side. He pulled the cord to it again letting it make the vroom sound.

Lucy screamed pushing herself from Natsu's chest so she could get as far away from the masked killer as possible.

"LUCY!" Natsu tried to catch her but she fell off the couch and landed on the floor. She was trying to get to her feet but it was turning out to be more difficult than she thought it would.

Natsu scooped her in his strong muscular arms and within seconds TV burned into flames. He looked satisfied..

Burn motherfuckin bastard burn.

Loud laughter was coming from upstairs it was Gray. He kept laughing at the poor couple.

Ezra glared at him but Gray was doubled over laughing, he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked behind her. His arms protecting her from falling.

"You ain't hurt right?" Erza inquire about it.

Lucy looked at her and nodded. Her perfect face was scrunched up as she frowned at her. "I'm fine." Lucy lied. Her voice was starting to crack.

Gray's laughter got louder. "This is really amazing Natsu getting all pumped up just because Lucy could not handle a movie!" He screamed as he continued to laugh. "I can't imagine it!"

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked standing in front of her. He pulled her out of Ezra's gripped so he could get a better examination of her. His warm hands gripped her face and he rested his forehead on her.

"It was just a movie. Right?"

"It was just a movie." Lucy was trying to make him calm.

She nodded. "I'm fine." she promised. "Really, I am." she was still shaken.

But all she wanted to do was Natsu to hold. She knew he would come back in night but right now Gray was being real mean to her and she ain't stopping her baby this time.

Natsu nodded once before turning back to Gray. His face got hard and he looked like he was about to murder someone, which she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Run." He growled at Gray. "Run like a fucking dragon is chasing after you."

The two strong fairytail mages run out to destroy and battle.

Erza took out another movie which make Lucy anxious again.

"Wanna watch frozen?"

But this time they enjoyed it.

X_X

_**A/n: Last night I was watching Annabelle. You know that creepy doll. Yep and I was scared til morning and kept my room light on. So the idea stuck and I mixed little nalu with it.**_

_**P. S. I didn't mean to make Gray look like a mean. He was just messing with Natsu.**_

_**Enjoy read and review if you have enjoyed reading it. **_


End file.
